Today's computer users have multiple devices connecting to the Internet: smart phones, tablets, laptops, desktop PC, TVs, gaming consoles, and the like. A person tends to use the gateways in a pattern according to his/her needs and personality. However, because computer users don't always need to log in to websites, the advertisers don't have easy access to the information needed for optimal ad targeting.
Without logging in, a person who typically uses his smart phone all day long to check stock prices, a desktop machine at home to play online games, and a tablet to read celebrity gossip will never find a convergence on the ads that he/she will definitely like no matter what device is being used. Only when this user logs in and a user profile can be accessed will it be possible to target advertisements (ads) for that user. And since a user today is likely to engage in multiple Internet activities on multiple devices without logging in on all of those devices, valuable opportunities are missed.
There is a need for a system and method to allow targeted marketing for users on all of their devices.